A Frozen Warmth
by PsychoOfAnimation
Summary: Jack Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third live in a different world than in their own. In this world, Hiccup is an ambitious kid who spends his time drawing, while Jack is a loner that knows no feeling. Come along with them as they learn what friendship is, and maybe even love... (JackXHiccup/HiJack/FrostCup) (Will be continued in "Corona Academy")
1. Chapter 1

**Jack**

Frozen. A frozen, empty heart that feels as if it would shatter to any beat by now, and at any moment. Blistering, ice-run blood pumps through my veins, second after second. The deep red liquid travels through my body to each singular capillary, bringing friends of crimson ice. A head rush won't happen, since I'll always be cool-headed with this slow-moving fuel. However, it doesn't discomfort me. Why would it? This… _way_, this… _life_, is normal for a human… Right?

**Hiccup**

I woke up unusually early this morning. I guess one would think because I might be excited for something or I just couldn't sleep. Well, kind of. It was more like I had a dream with some sort of flying peacock-monkey break dancer who offered me a job in the Russian spy business which eventually led to an explosion that sounded a bit too realistic. In other words, I woke up to the sound of my gigantic burly father making breakfast once again. Yay.

I crawled out of bed and trudged my way down the stairs, nearly tripping over my own toes. _Klutz. _I take my breakfast waft of the morning just to smell something that I don't usually smell. Once it hits me like a rock, I try to run the rest of the way to the main floor but stumbled and tripped, sliding onto the hardwood floor.

"Oh, hello son," my father said from the stove. "Why are you on the ground? Did you get hit by a rock?" _Not funny dad. _I ignored his remark and stood up, wiping the dust off my pajamas.

"Are you going to share, dad?" I asked, acting as if it were a normal day. He turns off the stove and slides the contents of the frying pan onto a serving platter, along with the rest of whatever he decided to make.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He picks up the platter and places it onto the kitchen's island while I take a seat on the other side. I'm about to dig into the rare-occasion meal, when suddenly, my dad takes the whole thing and slides it down his throat with ease. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a big guy, but I don't think he needs to eat an entire plate of _bacon. _

"Dad!" I yell rather instinctively. He never shares meat with me in the morning. He says it's because he needs the protein to grow even bigger, but I think he's fine where he's at. Besides, how am I supposed to meet up to his expectations if he doesn't give me the chance to grow?

I left the kitchen and headed for my room, quite defeated. I enter my room, slamming the door shut behind me. With my head feeling heavy, I lean up against the door. _Why? Why am I not good enough? _I've _never _been able to please my father. I don't know why I have to be big and buff to become an equal to my own dad, but I'd try anyway, because that's what a loved one does for another. Right?

_Hey, mom. Where are you right now? Heaven, perhaps? I hope so… I miss you. Do you miss me? I want to see you right now, but I know you see me, so I should be fine for now. _

Slowly, I push off the door and sit at my desk, opening one of its four drawers: the top one. I dig to the bottom of all the junk that lie there and pull out an old photo album that my dad told me to rid of when mom died. I couldn't. Who could? Who _would_?Who would get rid of their last and only memories of a loved one? My father? Well… it doesn't surprise me.

I flip through the old, tattered and torn pages. I see a picture of a buff man next to a fairly thin woman, who held a small baby in her arms… You see, I never really _knew _my mother personally, but I guess that she _must _have been a nice lady. I take another look at the picture. _I'm nothing like my dad. _I know, I know! Stop it already.

I shove the book back into the drawer with an exchange for a thick-papered spiral. I open to a new page, grab my pencil, and start a new sketch of what I might look like if I met up to my father. After finishing, I take a good look at it… _It's nothing like me. It's not who I am…_

I put my sketchbook away and stand up to see something from the corner of my eye. I turn, fixing my vision outside the window.

Pulling into the driveway of the house across the street was a small moving van. _Somebody's moving in? _I thought. _I hope it's somebody I can hang out with. It'd be refreshing to have some new company around here. _Exiting the van was an old couple, followed by a boy who looked my age, maybe fifteen. I couldn't see his face though, due to him wearing a blue hoodie. My eyes widen as I fling my door open and dash down the stairs, finally feeling the ecstatic mood I'd usually be in. I pass my dad who sat upon the couch watching television, as usual.

"Dad," I start- "there's somebody moving in across the street! I'm gonna go greet them!" I hear my dad take in a breath, about to speak, but he gets cut off by the loud slam of the front door.

After racing across the street without looking for cars, I reach the end of the driveway and stare in awe of all the commotion. The old man was surprisingly strong and carried in a couch with the help of the boy. Excitedly, I began to follow after them to say hello, but I was tapped on the shoulder. I turn around surprised and look down slightly to see a nice-looking elder woman.

"May I help you youngster?" She asked in a weak, quivering voice. I hesitated for a moment, and noticed her holding a vase in her other hand.

"U-Uh…" I stuttered like a fool. Geez I'm always an idiot when I'm myself… Sadly. "I, uh, I saw you guys moving in and I wanted to know if you could use some help…" I said unsurely. She smiled, even though it looked like it hurt, and handed me the vase she held.

"Oh, why thank you, dearie." It seemed like she had to force herself. "I'll go make some snacks for you boys then." "…_Boys"? Oh yeah! I came here to greet that hooded kid who looked kind of stalker-ish._

Remembering my mission, I grip the vase tightly in both my hands and enter the house. I haven't been here in so long. Not since Astrid, my childhood friend moved away. Well, I wouldn't really call her my childhood friend, more like a bully of the sorts. Anyway, inside the house, I see that they set all the boxes and decorations in the living room and kitchen up ahead. I infer that I should place the vase there as well, but when I do, I suddenly jump to the sound of a voice behind me. I spun on my heels immediately.

"That doesn't go there," said the new kid rather calmly. I give a sheepish grin and pick it up again to hand it over. And as I do, his fingers brush mine and I flinch. _Wh-Wha? Don't give him the wrong idea idiot! _I panic in my head. Luckily, he didn't notice.

I didn't flinch because of his touch, but because his hand was as cold as ice. Well, I guess that explains the whole hoodie thing. Though, I was expecting a creepy guy…

After placing the vase on the coffee table in the living room, he turned around, taking his hood off. I blinked a few times, unsure of what I was seeing. His skin was as pale as snow and his hair even whiter. _An albino? But, he can't be, because his eyes are blue. _There's a big difference between him and I… I mean, I have freckles and brown hair. Oh, but now I see that my green eyes may never compare to his deep, yet clear blue.

"Jack." He says, startling me. I snap out of my stare and straighten up. "Jack Frost."

"U-Umm.. Uh, I'm.." My head lowers on its own. _I don't want to say it. Oh god… It's so god damn embarrassing._ "Hiccup, Horrendous, Haddock the Third." I mumble softly under my breath. He cocks his head at me, as though I caught his interest.

"I'm sorry," he says, with a sly smile. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you." I take a glance at him from behind my bangs.

"I-It's, Hic-"

"Still can't hear you," he _casually _says to the entire household. Ugh, fine-

"It's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" I shout quickly while squeezing my eyes shut. There's a pause. I open my eyes to see Jack holding back a laugh, but he seems confused to why. Unable to control himself, he lets it all go, face turning red and all. Wow, his laughter is contagious, I'm finding myself starting to chuckle as well, and burst into comedic song with him.

After the laughing fit we shared, Jack went quiet and seemed confused. I was about to say something to him, but then the elderly couple walked in.

"Oh, so you've already met Jack, huh?" The old man said while smiling healthily. "Hello there, son." He held out his hand to me, and so I shook it with a single nod. "My name's Carl Fredricksen, and my wife here," he nodded to the old woman behind him, "… is Ellie Fredricksen. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." I nod to him with respect, and then release the handshake. He gives a refreshing smile and begins to speak but was cut off by a dim voice full of hatred. You could _tell_.

"You know, you don't have to call that old hag 'sir'," said Jack with his back turned to us. The room fell silent, and so he left for the upstairs. I turned back to his… guardians, and made an effort to smile. I wanted to cheer them up, but I just didn't know how.

Ellie broke the silence, "Well, I guess that's all the boxes we had." She laughed nervously. "We best be getting things unpacked now. We'll be seeing you, uh… Um.." _God, not again. _

"Hiccup… Just call me Hiccup." She nodded in response. "Well, I guess I'll go now then. Bye, Mister and Misses Fredricksen." I exited the front door that had already been open, and jogged to my house half-heartedly.

**Jack**

"It's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

_Heh… Heh heh.. Hehehehehee, ahahahahaha hahahahaha! _I try to cover my mouth as much as I can, for it could probably cause me to self-implode, whatever it is. I clamp my mouth and grab my stomach as hard as I can, but this weird feeling can't hold back any longer.

"Hahaha! Hehehehee heh hahaha!" _W-Wait a minute! What am I doing? Why does my abdomen hurt, and why is my face so… so… WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S NOT __**COLD**__! _I try to stop myself from the uncomfortable feeling, but my head is clouded with a strange emotion I can't recognize. As soon as I thought it was ending, I heard another voice join me, fueling the flames. _I don't understand, it hurts physically, but it's somehow pleasant mentally. Wait, did I just say 'pleasant'…? What's that mean? ..._

_Oh, wait… It's finally subsiding now. _As I try to catch my breath, I look up to see who had followed me into such torture. _Oh, it's that one kid, Hiccup._ _Heh, heh… Wait, what? _I don't understand what just happened.

I was about to ask the green-eyed boy what had happened to me when I heard the sound of footsteps echo into the room. I stopped to see my 'guardians', walk in all cheery, which was unusual. They looked at me, then Hiccup and started chatting. I didn't really care for what they had to say, so I just turned around, ready to leave. But then, entering my grid of hearing, were the words:

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." The boy had said it, and I just can't let that pass.

"You know, you don't have to call that old hag 'sir'," I said dimly. The room fell silent, so I left and headed upstairs. When I reach the top, I go towards the bathroom and swiftly shut the door without a sound.

As I start undressing, I run the water for dead cold. While finished discarding, and waiting for the liquid to reach my desired temperature, I look into the mirror at my pale figure. _I know I don't belong here. All I see to live for is the joys of the cold. Nothing else. Nothing else will numb the uncomfortable and strange feelings that humans aren't supposed to have. Yet, why am I yearning for that feeling shared between that kid and I? What is it that makes me think like this?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack**

_It's dark. It's very dark here, and dreary. I can barely see a thing; I can only make out the shapes of objects. I'm in a room, all alone, with a single chair… I don't understand… I turn around every which way, looking for an exit. Finally, I noticed a very small, old door. I walk towards it and grab the handle cautiously…_

_ As I turn the knob, it makes a terribly wretched creek._

_ I'm outside now, or so I think. Is it night? The sky is black, the clouds are grey, and strangely, the sun glows clear._

_ I'm… Scared. I've always been. I've always been stuck in this world every time I leave the other one. Well, I guess it's better though, since I'm alone…_

_ I'm about to turn around and go back inside when suddenly, I see my own shadow from below me. Wait… That means there's light in this world? No… No, no! NO! Let me leave here! I don't want to see the losses, fears, or worries! I don't want to burn – Please don't let me-_

"BURN!" …

…

…I wake up in a cold sweat, eyes wide open and panting frantically. _My world… _

After lying in bed for a while, I finally decide to get up. I throw off my thin covers and swing my legs to the side off the bed. _…Such a huge ass bed… _Well, it's to be expected since my 'guardians' try to spoil me when I ignore them. They should know by now that they'll never get me to take towards them.

As I hit the cold floor bare-footed, I move into just the right angle, and get shot by a Sunray.

"Ugh." I reflexively squint and try to block the sun with my hand. "I hate the Summer time…" _I don't know why though…_

After slipping on a shirt and some jeans, I make my way downstairs, about to prepare a bowl of cereal. When I enter the kitchen, I grab my favorite cereal, Frosted Flakes (A.N: Credit to Kellogg's).

I know the old hobos won't be able to bother me during this time, because they've probably left for work already. So, while I can, I'm going to enjoy this "Grrr-eat!" breakfast.

All while scarfing down my delicious 'meal', I glance out the front window to see a certain green-eyed boy sitting in a tree. Abruptly, I start hacking and choking on my milk, sending milk flying. _Uh… I didn't expect that. _I got up and approached the window to get a closer look. _It seems like he has something in his hand….. While in a tree… Jeesh._

The people here on Berk Drive are probably insane, no?

I've never climbed up in a tree before… but it looks kind of fun… Unable to resist the urge, I exit the house and walk across the street without him noticing me.

**Hiccup**

_**I**__ think it looks nice… so I shouldn't care what those bullies say at school. It's a good thing we're on summer break though… maybe they'll forget about me._

Berk Drive is a small neighborhood that has houses that are unique in the styles of modern, suburban, vintage; you name it. The best part I love about this neighborhood is that it's on the edge of town, and on the edge of the edge of town is an endless field of golden wheat. I don't know why I haven't thought of it before, but today I decided to finally try and sketch the sunrise over the vast land. Though, in order to do so, I had to get in a high enough spot to look over Jack's house. So, to accomplish that, I climbed into the giant oak that stands in my front yard. I mean, this thing even goes over _my _house.

A dash here, a line there; smudge this, blend that. I continue on my way with the beautiful scenery in front of me… But then suddenly, I hear a noise in the bushes below me. Startled much, I almost lose my balance and fall off the tree.

"Meow," sounded a familiar little voice. I look down to see the one and only black cat named, Toothless. He was kind of a stray, but at the same time not. I'm gonna say that I've basically adopted him.

"Oh hey, Toothless," I say bright-eyed. "Come for some milk, have ya?" Well, as you can tell through the name, Toothless has no teeth, _but _he_ does _have claws… They make up for the loss… Anyway, I start to close my notebook when –

"Hey! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" _Wha-What?! _All I see is the sky drawing further away. All I feel is wind blowing past my back and pressure on top of me. _I'm falling._

* * *

…_Where am I? What happened? _

Beep… Beep… The steady sound of a repetitive tone grows louder into my hearing sense. It sounds like the pace of… my heartbeat. Slowly, I open my eyes to see pure white. _Oh god – Am I dead __**already**__? I'm dead aren't I? I knew I'd die young, just knew it. _I blink my eyes unwillingly to the strange sight that enters my vision unexpectedly. I try to make out what it is, but I can't see it all the way, so I turn slightly.

"…Jack?" _What's he doing here? _"Are you dead, too?" He looks so sorrowful and worried… It must be sad for him to be dead; he was such a good boy. _Sniff, sniff._

"Oh god, no. Not yet, Hic." He said with a confused chuckle. _Wait; did he just give me a nickname? Name… Oh yeah, I remember somebody calling out my name and then… Uh… I don't remember what had happened after that._

"Hey, Jack?" I started.

"What is it?" He said calmly. I was about to say something but I had something I needed to confirm first.

"So… I'm _not _dead, right?" He flicked me in the forehead bluntly.

"Ow!"

"Do you _feel _dead?" _Ok, fine, I'm not dead. But I need to ask him now… What happened and why he's here._

"Jack, what happened? Where am I?" I said purely confused. He turned his head away for a moment, but then slowly returned his gaze to me.

"… You're in the hospital, Hiccup." _Hospital? Did something dangerous happen? _As I was still sorting it out in my head, I left a long enough pause to gesture that I wanted him to continue. "Well… See I, uh… I saw you in your tree and wanted to see what you were doing. When I approached you and called out your name… Uh, you were surprised and you… Um…"

"I fell." I finished it for him, inferring on my own what had happened. But I wasn't good enough to finish the story, so I asked him to continue.

"I immediately regretted my action and reflexively noticed you falling, so I ran to your aid… Unfortunately, when I reached you and tried to break your fall, I only thought about your skull, resulting in no protection for your leg…" He paused before he summed it all up. "Caused by my actions, you broke your leg."

**Jack**

_I hope he won't hate me… I can't __**stand **__it if another person hates me… I tried my best to save him, even though __**I'm **__the one who caused him trouble… I'm sorry, kid. I never wanted to be a hypocrite. _

_ Seeing him fall made me cringe immensely… My reflexes took over my legs and arms, but only aimed for his head. _

…Thinking of this made my back throb.

_Man, why do I always have to screw things up? Why would I put somebody through the pain I've been trying to run away from. That's just not fair. I'm not fair? … No, the __**world's **__not fair._

…

Feeling bored, I remembered the book I had picked up and brought with me to the hospital. _What is this, anyway? Some sort of diary?_ There may be important things in here… Yeah… Like things to tell me how to make somebody not hate you anymore… _I doubt it. _Overall, I just couldn't resist the urge to look inside… I needed to ease my curiosity, so please, forgive me Hiccup.

Page after page appeared beautiful scenery and magnificent creatures, and don't forget about the well thought out and drawn inventions… _This book… It's like this guy's own little world. __**His**__ world. Now I see; one person's world can be completely different than another's. It'd be expected that each would be comfortable in their own place, but then why do I yearn to live in __**his **__world?..._

Looking at the pages gave me some type of new feeling… A certain warmth in my chest.

…

After waiting for hours on end, and until nighttime, I finally heard a shuffle and a groan disrupt my rest. Instinctively, I lifted my head up to see Hiccup's eyes slightly open. My body started to lean over him on its own, curious to see if he was ok…

I told him… I let it all out and told him he had broken his leg… Well, _I _practically broke his leg… I know, I know; he's going to hate me and blame me and he has every right to…

"…How far did I fall?" He finally asked. I looked at him briefly, then gazed up in deep thought.

"Well, you fell from the top of the tree, and you were above your house a foot or two. So I'd say at least two stories…" Hiccup looked down for a moment, analyzing the details in his head. I took this time to take some silent deep breaths and averted my eyes away from him. Then, he'd decided to speak up at a mumble's tone…

"That's not fair." Was all that I heard…

His words flew like a dart and pierced my chest in agonizing pain. Bull's-eye. I knew he'd say that… And I shouldn't have expected anything else in a world with no forgiveness… I wanted to say something, but I couldn't, so he took the lead again.

"It's not fair that you'd have to do that for me," he said. I turned around, caught off-guard, but now giving my full attention. "You may have startled me, and caused me to fall, but if I were startled by something else, the same thing would've probably happened. Don't blame yourself for destiny's doings."

"But-"

"After all, you _did _try to protect me. Well, it's not like you didn't. I mean, I could've had a concussion if you hadn't saved me. Thank goodness it's just my leg." He smiled a simple smile towards me, but somehow it seemed that there was more behind it. "I won't have you say 'sorry', I'll just have myself say 'thank you', and we've got nothing to lose on that path."

_I don't understand… Why is he so positive in this situation? How could a human stick through such a thing? Hiccup he's a human… but he's different._

"Thank you," he whispered quietly, with his eyes closed, and a soft smile on his face. "Jack."

I was about to speak of why he says such things, but then a soft knock had sounded on the room's door.

"Who is it?" Hiccup answered brightly, changing the environment. The door opened to reveal a big burly man who was quite hairy.

"Ah, then I see you're doin' just fine, kiddo?" His voice boomed hoarsely. "The doctor said that your leg should heal up in about six weeks. Maybe five if you rest in bed and stay on a healthy diet."

"…I see," Hiccup said solemnly. "Well, there goes the rest of my summer then… Is it time to head back home then?" He asked disappointed. The man gave a nod. _Poor, Hiccup. I'm sorry. _

Hiccup had begun to crawl out of the bed on his own, but without realizing that his leg was hung up from a pole next to the bed. He stumbled and tore down the stand with him. I cringed at first, but luckily, I caught his fall just in time, and helped him stand up.

"Oh, I'm sorry young boy," said the big man at the doorway. "I don't believe we've met." After Hiccup straightened up, the man held out his hand for me to shake it. "I'm Hiccup's father."

"Jack," is all I said, clearly trying to stabilize Hiccup and keep him standing. I took his arm and wrapped it around my neck…. It felt strange; I've actually _never _had contact normally with another person. It felt weird. I mean, it made _me _feel weird.

…

After handing Hiccup over to receive his crutches, we said our good-byes and I left for home. Leaving the hospital, I realized that it was awfully late, but the cold chill didn't bother me one bit; in fact, it relaxed me.

When I approached my house after the long walk, I saw that the lights were on in the master bedroom. _Damn… _Reaching the front door, I opened it cautiously and quietly… I didn't want them to know I left for so long, but then –

"Where have you been young man!" …The old dog howled… "You're grandmother and I have been searching for you everywhere!"

"I went out for a walk." I said simply. It's something I learned from a certain someone, but I don't think this is how it's supposed to be used.

"For how long, exactly?"

"I don't remember what time, but… Well, I'm guessing that it was just before you guys returned." I lied yet again.

"We returned two hours ago. Who takes long walks like _that_?"

"…I got lost." _Again…_

"How do you get lost in a neighborhood like this?!" He started to get agitated with me, so it fueled mine as well.

"I don't know!" I started sarcastically. "Maybe if somebody thinks that the walk is so peaceful, or it's so nice to get away from this hell-house I'm imprisoned in, that maybe – just maybe they could get lost in a way that they wish lasted forever! So what, do you think ya old hag?! I was escaping from hell in the little time I was given! But it seems that..." I lowered my voice, indicating tiredness. "I was too late to return." He was about to yell, but I'd already started sprinting up the stairs. I reached my bedroom and slammed the door behind me, making a picture rattle in the hallway.

…

_They shouldn't be accusing me of such things, when they do the same for hours at a time… You know, it wouldn't have been like this if only they had decided to use all that money from my parents' will to take care of me, and not spend it on drugs or alcohol… No… I don't want to think about that, I'll leave it be; only __**now **__have they gotten our lives somewhat normal._

_Somewhat._

_ That boy, Hiccup… He's strange… He's different than anyone I've ever met. He made weird things happen to me when we had those past couple of encounters. Not in a bad way though, in a good way… I think._

…

_I don't see him leaving my sight anytime soon, especially in this dream. Because now there's a tint of white light in my world, and only a soft breeze that says hello every now and then. And though it's not much, it's still the first change to ever occur in my world, so it's a lot to me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, first of all, I want to thank you so much for reading my work that I've done in the past couple days. It means a lot to me, so thank you. Second, I really enjoy reading your reviews so keep 'em comin'! :D**

**I also want to say that you guys are free to pm me with ideas, I already have a lot, but I can't put them in just yet. I know, I know; it has a slow beginning, but when I reach the climax (hopefully soon), it'll get good -.- Heheheee...**

**So anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy ~ !**

* * *

**Hiccup**

_Ugh. I hate this. _Yesterday, I broke my leg. Due to this, I'm forced to stay in this bed for the rest of the summer, even though I'd planned otherwise. The worst thing to wake up to in the morning is the thought that you'll probably have to go back to sleep… Unless, you know… you like sleeping in. Whatever.

When my father and I returned from the hospital last night, it was said that he carried me upstairs and I passed out right away… I hope it wasn't princess style. Man, that's so damn embarrassing…

Anyway, because of me being bored to death (literally, I think I'm wilting away), I had decided to draw, since that's one of the only things I can do in this state. As I slowly sat upright, I realized that I didn't even know where my sketchbook was. I started to panic. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! Where did I put it?! When was the last time I saw it? Think… think! Agh!_

Rashly, I threw off my covers and leaned off the side of the bed, resulting in me toppling over…

"Ow," I mumble with my face in the ground. I didn't even _try_ to get up, I just let the ground suffocate me. After all, I couldn't move in this position; I had ended up with the front of my torso on the ground, but my back bent backwards and legs left limp on the bed. Which was, in fact, excruciatingly painful.

As I lie there on the carpet, I hear a faint sounding of a doorbell.

**Jack**

Mr. Haddock let me in with a warm greeting, asking me why I was here. I had simply told him that I came to return Hiccup's book because he left it at the hospital…

_I lied… and even at first, I was reluctant to finally return the sketchbook. It really surprised me; unconsciously slipping his world into my sweatshirt at some point. I'd guess it was right before I fell asleep…_

"He's right upstairs," Mr. Haddock renounced, walking away and into the kitchen. I glanced at the staircase, feeling uneasy for some reason… Maybe he'd know I took it…

"After climbing the stairway to the second floor, I knocked on one of the doors. No answer. So I opened it slowly. _Oh, it's the bathroom. Whoops! _Rapidly, I turned around to another door and knocked on it. This time there was a dull hum, so I opened it.

Hiccup was kissing the ground.

_Well… This is awkward. _He tilts his head towards me and locks eyes with mine_. _We stared at each other for a moment in uncomfortable silence.

"Uh… Sorry. I'll give you your privacy." I say bluntly as I try closing the door again, but he makes a muffled shout. "Huh? " I ask.

"Asdfghjkl. Lkjhgfdsa, mnb ghjk."

… Um… _Ok._

He lifts his head slightly, making him nearly look like a circle bending backwards. "Please. Help me up, please." He strains out and falls back down face first into the ground. Realizing the situation, I placed the book on his desk and pulled him across the floor to get his legs off the bed.

"Ow," he says with a glare shooting at me. I say 'sorry' for a brief second and pick him up bridal style so he doesn't have to move his leg… _Man, that's gotta be embarrassing for him._

I took a grip around his waist and a lighter grip under his knees; I didn't want to hurt his leg. Then I cautiously stride to his bed and lay him down over the sloppy covers. After that I sat him up and propped him against his pillow.

"…Idiot," I remark tactlessly. He furrows his eyes in defensiveness.

"Whatever. I just happened to have forgotten that I broke my leg." He pauses. "I got a little worried when I realized I had lost my book. I really wanted to draw," Hiccup chuckled slightly, cheeks bright pink.

"Oh, actually," I swiftly turn around and grab his spiral. "I came here to return this to you. You left it at the hospital, but I guess it's not your fault since you didn't even know I brought it with us." …I fibbed.

He breathes a deep sigh and smiles brightly, "Thank you so much!"

_Yes, the book had to be returned, but that wasn't the real motive for me coming over. I'd actually wanted to observe the boy… He's interesting, and I had the urge to ease my curiosity, though I needed an excuse as to why I'd shown up._

**Hiccup**

_It's strange that he's shown up here… And all the way into my room as well. He could've just dropped it off by the door, but I'd guess my dad wouldn't be bringing it up in Jack's place._

As I open up my notebook, Jack takes a seat at the end of my bed, looking out the window. (I don't know why though, since it's almost completely obscured by the tree in the lawn, but...) Soon enough, I find myself humming happily and sketching a random drawing.

As time passed, the room grew quieter and quieter. So, it wasn't hard to hear Jack shuffle uneasily.

"You know; you don't have to stay here and watch over me, but I appreciate the fact that you came." I said as I unconsciously smiled.

"That's not it," he glanced at me for a brief second. "I…Uh… Is it okay if I see what you're drawing?" For a moment there, I froze. I stole a quick peek at my drawing, but then returned my eyes to Jack. Unwillingly, my face grew warm, causing me to avert my eyes.

Now he was looking at me, with eyes drenched in curiosity. _I guess he has the right to… _Reluctantly, I slid the book across the bed towards him, followed by my recoiling back into my bubble.

**Jack**

_ In my hands was a picture of a boy with light-toned hair and pale skin. He was drawn to be sitting on the edge of a bed, staring out the window. It's… me?_

_ I…Wha? Why did he draw me? Is it just a practice sketch to warm up…? But, it can't be, it looks so finely detailed and finished…_

_ "_Is…Is this me?" I finally mumbled, my cheeks turning… _warm_…

_Stop it._

"Yeah," he said while smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I draw every moment that I believe needs to last forever." He avoided my eyes.

"Why would you draw _me_, though?" … He glanced towards me.

"Well, you see, you're the first person that's actually bothered to sit beside me like this, let alone talk to me." He realized what he said and quickly renounced, worriedly; "Ah-! But that's okay! I don't let it get me down… Heh, heh.. _I'd never let it get me down._" He smiled softly as he tilted his head upwards to the ceiling fan… I remained looking at the picture as he spoke again.

"Hey, Jack?" He asked. I hummed slightly in reply. "Have you ever felt alone or like everyone in the world was against you?" _Heh. Funny. _He continued, "My dad has expectations of me that I _know _I probably can't meet, even though I'd like to think I can, because I know there are people out there that have it worse than I do." A pause. "Not only that, but everybody bullies me at school. I was just looking forward to a relaxing summer but…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry," I manage to voice after another silence welcomed itself. He started talking again before I could continue my remarks.

"Oh, don't worry, not all hope is lost!" He said victoriously, pumping his fist into the air. It seemed as if he had won a battle in his world… "It's not like my legs won't heal, and I still have both my hands. So basically, I can still eat, draw, play video games, throw darts…" I watched him as he rambled on happily. At some point, he started counting the options on his fingers.

_The guy with the emerald eyes here in front of me… He's a new life form, right? But least to say, I like it. He just makes me feel something nice; something sweet in my chest. I wish I could make out what it was. Is it what they call –_

I smile to myself softly… _warmly._

**Hiccup**

Jack got up and turned my television on while I was rambling. Noticing I was doing so in the first place, I shut up immediately.

Then the white-haired boy set my book on my desk, followed by him handing me a controller and keeping one for himself. Without my permission, he turns on the console and calmly asks me what game I want to play.

"Um… Fairytale Flights?" I suggest nervously.

"What's that?"

"It's a game that, surprisingly, kids shouldn't play… Don't let the title fool you Jack, don't let it fool you… It's a pretty gory game, but it's hilarious to watch things glitch sometimes, or just be plain awkward. And not only that, but the weapons they use are just ridiculous," I couldn't help myself from a short chuckle. "One of them being a stuffed bunny… Or, wait; maybe it was a real one." I shrugged when I gave up on trying to remember.

Jack gave a sly grin and slipped the disk in.

For hours on end, Jack and I played to our hearts' content. I was laughing like a hyena, which then Jack would laugh at since it sounded funny. But when we weren't laughing, he'd sit there quietly… smiling to himself as he gazed upon the screen. Looking closely, you'd see his eyes lit aglow. There was just that certain gleam in his eyes that said it all, and without him realizing it either. This time right here… right now… Is different than the time I first met him, because now he doesn't look so confused…

* * *

While in the middle of a heated battle, the screen suddenly goes to the start menu. Both Jack and I snap out of our intense concentration to see my dad standing right next to us. We didn't even hear him come in, let alone notice him.

"It's time for dinner you know," he said bluntly, ending his sentence as he left the room.

"Well, I guess we should go eat," I stretched my arms as Jack turned off the TV and game. "I think we're having Haggis…" I said disgustedly.

"You know, with you I hear a lot of words that start with 'H'."

"Oh, Hey-ll." I said sarcastically "We better hurry or by the time we get there, it'll want to eat us…" He laughed, but I gave him a dead look in the eye and so then he realized that I wasn't kidding.

* * *

After dinner, as dad left for his late night work, Jack went outside and placed a bowl of milk down for Toothless. But what really kept our attention was that fact that Jack and I still wanted to hang out just a _little _while longer before he'd have to go, so we both headed back to my room and started drawing pictures. I'd draw all these pretty sceneries or weird-looking creatures, which some he'd laugh at. But whenever I wanted to see a picture he drew, he'd deny and repeatedly say that it sucked, so I kept on drawing and I let him color them with any utensil in my art kit; from pastels, to colored pencils, to fine-tipped pens, he'd use 'em all.

…

It grew later and later, without us even knowing, and soon enough, my floor and bed were scattered with colorful pictures and utensils. I was about to suggest we clean up and end it for the night, but then a yawn landed upon me… and my eyes slowly crept close.

**Jack**

We both knew it was late, but Hiccup had already fallen asleep and I was too lazy to get off the floor, despite the uncomfort of how warm it was. So, to make myself comfortable, I grabbed the deep and dark pictures I'd drawn, crunched them up, and made a pillow out of them. I didn't like the fact that I could only draw my world like that, I wanted to eliminate it all… All pictures except one that I kept in my pocket. It wasn't good, but I tried my best to make a portrait of Hiccup when he wasn't looking. After all, since he had a drawing of me, it'd be fair to have a drawing of him… Even if I couldn't make out the lines on the paper or tell what it was… - _Ok. I know. I suck at drawing, but today I figured out that I could probably have a great future in the coloring industry… Probably not._

I smiled to myself, knowing it'd all be okay, anyway. Everything Hiccup had said earlier today struck me hard and never left. _I don't plan on letting him go, after all I've made him a part of my world now… but I wonder if he'd share his with me. _

And so it was then, when I realized that I hadn't answered Hiccup's earlier question; "Have you ever felt alone or like everyone in the world was against you?"

_Hiccup…_

_I can't say this to you right now, but I'll say it to you in my own world._

_ "Not anymore."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps, Psycho here ~**

**1.) I wanted to thank those of you who all have either reviewed, followed, shared, or placed this story into their favorites. You guys have ****_no _****idea how much it means to me - it's my motivation, so thank you.**

**2.) Feel free to let me know if you want the story to widen into other POVs (at some point, I plan on moving into 3rd Person Omniscient) or if you can, please broaden my horizons on humor so I can fill in the chapters with jokes that aren't dry...**

**3****.) I'm not giving spoilers or anything, (but if you think this'll count then stop reading this author's note) just a heads up that there'll be more fluff when the feelings start kickin' in... :D Hehehe~**

**4.) I can promise that when this all blows over, the chapters start hitting into a "Slice of life" Theme.**

**5.) ENJOY~!**

* * *

**Hiccup**

"Ugh," a groan escaped my mouth as I sat up groggily. _What happened last night? Wh-Why is my room such a mess? _I looked around to see paper and utensil's everywhere. I shifted my position. _Ow! What did I just turn on? _… There's a pencil in my pillow… I, have no idea how that happened.

Finishing my grimace towards my shoulder blade, I fixed my eyes to the floor where a serene Jack lay. _He looks so peaceful... _His eyes were shut gently, his breathing was soft and steady… On his face sat a light smile, while his head lay in his limp arms. _He's so… cu- ah! U-Um… I mean, he's c-c-c-c-calm looking…_

For some odd reason, I found myself listening to my heart as I uneasily turned back over onto my side. It was fast, it was loud. Each beat rang into my ears – I could feel my own pulse throughout my body… Not only that, but my face is so warm that I think I'm sweating pretty badly... but not as bad as my stomach turning on its own or the frog stuck in my throat.

…

_I strongly believe that something's changed recently, and I'm not talking about the fact that my leg's broken… I think I… H-Have a f-friend? A-a friend… Jack, are you my friend? Do you consider me a-as your friend? _I'm dozing off again… _Jack… Thank you so much, for being next to me. I have no idea how I can repay you, but I'll try whatever I can to please you – to help you; to save you…_

_ 'To save him'…?_

Swish…

_Huh? _

Crumple, crunch, click…

I cautiously peep through the slits of my eye-lids to the sight of Jack fleeting around my room frantically. _What is he doing? Is he… picking up stuff? _The pale boy gathered up his pillow made of pictures and threw those away first. With the others, he stacked neatly into a pile and left on the desk, and after that, he returned all the writing utensils to their kit._ He's cleaning? _I would've helped, but I couldn't bring myself to stop him in his place…

Jack had basically finished and was prepared to leave, but he had decided to take one last glance into my direction… No doubt my face tinted pink.. I had expected him to take in his surroundings, be happy with his doing and take off, but that's not what happened.

Silently, Jack made his way towards me, while I was still 'sleeping' in bed… When he reaches me, he draws so close to my face that I dare not breathe. The blue-eyed boy hesitates. _The pulse is in my ears again. Please, make it stop… _But what he does next eases my tension a notch; he leans over me and reaches for my comforter, but I won't deny that his abdomen brushed against mine…

With my heart still beating rapidly, Jack gripped the blanket gently and spread it over my frame, letting some hang off the bed. He stepped back for a moment, and took that time to give a warm smile to his handiwork. Right then and there, for that moment, my heart ceased.

_I never once felt cold during the night, but not warm much either…_

**Jack**

_Warmth… I thought it was a sorcery that enabled painful feelings. I had never really considered it as a feeling itself, let alone a nice one. Warmth wasn't what I thought it was, but now I know that it's…_

_ Hiccup…_

I close Hiccup's front door behind me as I leave for my house, but then abruptly, something brushes against my leg.

**Hiccup**

Jack finally departed, allowing me to open my eyes fully, but that doesn't mean that my beating heart has stopped its nimble tempo, or my breathing had regulated…

I sit up, still under the covers, and reach for the crutches that lay against the wall next to my bed. As I firmly plant them on the ground, I slip out of bed on go on my way towards the window. On my way there, I peek into the trash can. _I wonder what his pictures look like. _There isn't much color to them, _but it's probably because he didn't color them_… Shaking it out of my mind, I return to my earlier occupation and set one hand on the curtain to push it to the side slightly. And when I angle just right, I gaze upon the driveway.

In the little view that I can see through the branches, I noticed Jack at the top of the driveway. As I watch, Jack bends down to pick up something. Returning to his earlier posture, I see Toothless snug close to his chest. I smile. _It's great that they're taking towards each other. _I'm about to walk away when unexpectedly, Jack starts to shake. _H-Huh?! _

Hastily, I grip my crutches and hobble out my bedroom door. _Hurry! Hurry you stupid crutches! Something could be happening to Jack! I have to get there now – I have to **be **there now! _For a brief second, the pictures pop into my mind…but then almost immediately, thoughts of reaching Jack became the new occupying images.

With my thoughts racing, I hadn't taken into account that there was a staircase separating me from where I needed to be, until I had faced it.

Rashly, I throw my crutches down the stairs and start hopping my way down each step in a rush. But then, as I try my best, I grow frustrated at how weak I am like this, causing me to slip on a step.

_Pain… _I grimaced. _Pain is different for everyone… For some, it's the sharp pain that throbs in their leg; for others… who knows how far it can grow? No matter what the pain is that suffocates him, I have to get to him… I have to **reach **him. …_His pictures intrude into my head again…

Whilst lying upon the ground, I prop myself on my arms to look for my crutches. They had slid across the hardwood and out of my reach. _No time. _I remind. _My reach yearns for Jack's sake… _

One arm after the other, I drag myself across the ground… _Those dark, sad pictures… _I switch to my elbows, they pull me even closer to the door that leads to Jack. _A little closer, just a little… _At this point, I can touch the door… but I can't reach the handle.

I squirm. I struggle. I push… I finally force myself to stand on both my legs. "O-ouch…" _Knock it off! I don't have time for this, stand up! _I brace myself on the door and open it messily, resulting in me hitting the ground. I scowl. _Stand up! … _Once again, I fight the pressure and force my torso over my legs; and my legs over the sharp ground. _Those drawings! They show of one's world…! _I start again, step after agonizing step, while Jack's voice seeps into my ears. "Why?!" I stumble slightly, but keep going… "Why am I all alone –" I collapse right behind him… "Why is the whole world against –" I embrace him… in the warmth he didn't know he longed for.

**Jack**

That was too sudden. I look down slowly to my feet and see Toothless rubbing against my leg and purring joyfully.

"Oh," I say, relieved. "It's just you, Toothless." He gives a slight glare as to say, 'Just me?' "I thought you were somebody else…" I turn slightly, but I still catch his solemn expression. I glanced at him again… and gently picked him up. "Toothless," he purrs. "What do I do? I'm too scared…" I ponder the consequences that wait on me for when I return 'home'. _They're going to crush my hope… Th-they're going to scold me and punish me! I-It was an accident! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hit me- please don't hit me! "_ I don't – I don't want to face them! Don't make me go back to that hell-hole!" My voice starts to quiver on its own, my body begins to shake. "I don't want to face their wrath! I… I don't want to face their hatred!" A strange, warm liquid fills the brink of my eyes. _Huh?! Am I melting?! …I… I knew it! The warm side will only burn me and cause me to evaporate!_ I drop to the ground. "I don't want to be here anymore! I don't understand!" The salty water streams down my face. I try to rub it away with a single hand, but the melting just won't stop. "Why?! Why am I all alone – why is the whole world against –"

"Us?" Suddenly, warm arms envelope me from behind. I halt. "…It isn't." Huh? He pauses. "You can take the people out of the world one by one, but the world won't change. The world only changes when people stay." His embrace tightens, and I know it's warming me… Stop it – I'm going to melt from the inside out!

"I…" Silence. "I'm overheating… Please get off."

"What are you talking about?!" He shouts, obviously disbelieved. "You're freezing cold! You've never warmed up, even at my place! No matter how firm I try to hold you, your body refuses to give in! Why?!" He sniffs quietly. "Why… W-won't you warm up? Does your blood run cold?"

…

_Huh?_

_…_

_The pain, the hurt… The fear, the hatred, the torture… The darkness. They all dwell in the cold world I've created…That cold, cold world that I made in a life I never completed, and in a different world that hasn't said all it has to say yet. There's more. If somebody like Hiccup exists, then he's seen this world's other side._

_Hiccup… Will you give me a tour?_

**Hiccup**

Jack turned silent, yet I still remained clasping him… I don't know why though, I mean, Toothless already helped himself to an exit… So, to test the water, I decided to ask clearly.

"Jack," I whisper softly into his ear. "No matter when you're afraid, or what you're afraid of, always remember that the world is full of the heat and the cold… Too much heat will only burn us; too much cold will only freeze us…" I let the words seep in, but he didn't respond… so I continued. "The world isn't fair, the world isn't perfect. It has its flaws, it has its benefits. The world started beautiful, it was just up to the people whether or not to keep it that way…" I refresh my thoughts. "The world can change; there is no proven truth that says it can't… All people have to do is cool down or warm up, _so we can all meet in the middle_."

There's a long pause, but then finally, he shrugs my arms off him… making me blush… in, embarrassment. Then suddenly, the white-haired kid turns on his heal with a wide, sly grin across his face.

"Heh, idiot." He remarks, tilting his head as if he were my superior. "What makes you think I was 'afraid'?" He laughs at me.

_I understand… he's acting - he just showed me… because after that laugh, which was actually directed at the thought of being scared, he had gazed at me with a warm smile… So, knowingly, I smiled back, making him chuckle to himself as he turned to walk home._

Too bad my dad had shown up at that moment, though.

**Jack**

_God. Thank you for not letting Hiccup's father drive up when Hic was… embracing me… He'd get the wrong idea. …Not that I'd mind…_

"Hiccup," he said, wearily. "Why are you out of your bed?"

_Oh… I forgot about that. _"Oh, uh – don't worry Mr. Haddock, I'll take him back upstairs… You know, since you're so tired." I faced back down to Hiccup and saw that the position he was in must have hurt pretty badly. Swiftly, I crouched on my knees and placed one arm behind his back, and the other gently in the crook of his knee. _There's no way this won't hurt for him…_

"…Sorry Hiccup…" I said with a light grunt as I lifted him off the pavement. He contorted in pain, but silently…

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he faked a smirk. "Just be careful…"

* * *

After climbing the stairs painstakingly, I had Hiccup use his free hand to ease his bedroom door open a little wider. Carefully, I lay him on the bed, propping him upright. As I back up, I see him spacing off... _I guess I can tell him now, then._

…

"… Thanks-"

"Don't worry about it," he says with a smile and closed eyes, as if to say that it's too bright. _Heh… _I smile in appreciation. _Thank you, Hiccup. You've done so much for me... _Unconsciously,I start to lean over him… _Thank you for lighting up my world. _His face seems closer. _Thank you for giving me a piece of your world… _I feel his breath. _…Can I… kiss you…?_

_..._

_Wait - what?! What was I doing?! _I recoil instantly, covering my mouth... I'm pretty sure my face is red because it's starting to feel hot... In the brief second I glance at Hiccup, I notice his wide eyes, crimson face and tense form… _Ugh! I'm such an idiot! _I race my way out of his room, through the exit and onto my path for home.

_Why…? ...Why did I ask that…?_


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally finished my finals today, and so now were on ****_Winter_**** break! With this break given to me, I hope I can upload chapters more efficiently.**

**If you guys happen to have a requests for other fan stories, I'd be more than happy to try them out! Even if I don't know the fandom, I'd be willing to check it out and start being a fan... (I don't get out much, I need more animations to write about X3)**

* * *

**Jack**

…

When I finally exit Hiccup's house, I start walking across the street to my own. _That… That was way too embarrassing… I had a-almost… __**kissed **__him… 'him'… B-but he was just way too… _I stopped at the door. _Cute…_ _I mean, did you see his face? – Of course I saw his face you idiot! I __**am **__you after all – ugh!_

Realizing the handle is a few inches within my reach, I go to grasp for it… but I stop suddenly…

_I… I can't go in there! Who __**knows **__what could happen to me?! The possibilities are endless… _I contemplate. _Wait… Don't get ahead of yourself… Don't let Hiccup's words go to waste like this. Just remember what he said… _He said… _He said that the world started beautiful, and that it's just up to people whether or not it stays like that… _I think deeply… _I… I want to make the world beautiful._

Taking a deep breath, I open the door cautiously… I expect to be bombarded with hatred, darkness… _Coldness… _but nothing happens… _Are they even here? _I ask myself as I creep my way into the house…

To my surprise, nothing happened. _This is too suspicious… I-It must be pretty bad then if it's like this… _I enter the kitchen and take a light look around… _N-Not here… _I go into the living room and notice that the TV is on… _They __**must**__ be here… What are they doing at this moment…?_

Terrified, I sluggishly trudge up the stairs… _Are they in their bedroom? _Once I reach the main bedroom, I creek the door open carefully.

"… Fredricksen…?" No response from anyone. _If they're not here then where are they? _I step into the room. _Are they gone? _I open one of their dresser's drawers. _Empty. _I open the other three… _Empty, empty… Empty. _Panicked, I run to their wardrobe, slamming the doors open fiercely. _Empty! _I run to their chest; _empty. No… No, no, no!_ I run out of the room, into the hallway, and swing the main closet's door open…

Three suitcases… missing.

I sink to the ground, face in hands.

* * *

_What do I do…? Where do I go? _They left with no trace… With no reason. _H-How do I deal with this on my own? How am I supposed to live? _I pick myself off the ground and trail downstairs. _Do I have to leave another temporary home? _I'm starving. _I… I liked this place… I thought __**this **__place was my home… _I pace into the kitchen. _Hiccup shelters me here… _I open the refrigerator door. _What do I –_

…

They took the food, and in its place, was a piece of paper… It read:

_'Jack,_

_You won't find us here, we're anywhere but here. We had to take a leave from this current home due to… __**stress**__. We're out now, enjoying life to its fullest. It's our deepest apologies that we couldn't take you with us. For your sake, we left some pantry food._

_Love your grandparents,_

_Carl and Ellie_

_P.S. We put the house up for sale.'_

I stared at the paper, astonished… _They left me here, all alone… No shelter, nowhere to go, no food… _except for the little that they left… _They abandoned me…_

I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration, and crumbled the paper. "Aaaaaaagh!" I smashed the paper into the garbage disposal, followed by me reaching to turn it on… but I couldn't find myself doing it.

_W-Why…? Why can't I do it? _I'm frozen. _I have nothing towards them… right? _I inch closer. _They were never there for me – they never cared for me – _My finger sits on the switch… _They never looked at me, they never noticed me! They never watched out for me, they never even __**spoke**_ _with me! They never-_

I smash the switch. **_They never loved me! They never gave a damn about me!_**

* * *

I lie against a cabinet on the ground, letting emptiness seep in. The garbage disposal continues with its wretched screeches of slaughter… because there was no reversing something after it's been broken and hangs out of the wall on its wires…

_I remember it so clearly… I remember all the black worn that day – the day my mother had left unwillingly…_

_It was said that my dad couldn't attend, even on mother's last day in this world… but that's ok, because he never attended anything else… Not the first day of school, not my first hokey game, not for Christmas… He wasn't there on the day I was born, either… Let's just say that he left after he knew about me._

_I knew about him, though. It may be little, but I know his last name is Frost… and that he's a complete ass…_

_The point is that he didn't show up, and it was just me… Surrounded by dark porcelain dolls whose faces were painted blank… Surrounded in towering shadows of demons who offered false comfort. Surrounded by people who were annoyed with dealing with kids…_

_Nobody wanted to take me in, no matter how much was in the will for those who would adopt me… Everybody stared around, looking at one another and wondering who would take out the trash, until an elderly couple stepped up._

_I saw the fake smiles plastered onto their faces instantly._

_All that followed behind, were days of choking on smoke, being pushed around, being pummeled, having been forced away from the fridge because we were low on 'drinks'… At those days, I tried to be strong like my mother, so I went to the rink…_

_They'd be closed, but I'd sneak in anyway, taking extra care that my stick was with me. I'd stand in the middle, balancing on the ice, and close my eyes… Pushing all thoughts of hell away, I'd slowly lower my stick to the puck… And when hell came back into my thoughts, the puck went flying…_

_It's too bad that I'd have to return, or else there'd be a belt waiting for me…_

* * *

**Jack**

My eyes blink open on their own, welcoming the sunset to the day… I must have fallen asleep… Groggily, I wobble to my feet - they'd gone numb. Still half asleep, I tread over to the pantry, and rip the door open. I try to focus on what I'm looking at, but the scraping of the garbage disposal pounds on my eardrums.

So I rip the switch that hung from the wires in the wall.

I return to the food and analyze what I have been left with… _A six-pack of water, a small bag of potatoes, three cans of green beans, a can of peanuts, and a case of soup cans…_ _I might be able to fit these within two suitcases… _

Hurriedly, I rush upstairs and into my room. In my closet sits two suitcases and a carry-on, so I take them out. Immediately, I start stuffing the carry-on with as much clothes as I can. _Why am I packing?_ When I finish, I head back downstairs with the suitcases and start strategically storing the food in them as well. _Where am I going to go?_

I try pondering my options… _I can't stay here, they'll find me… I can't stay in a hotel, I'm under eighteen… I don't want to live in another family again… I know I'll probably just be a bother, and I don't want to have to deal with them either._

_ Ugh… I'll think about it later, but I kind of need a shower right now. _I don't even know when I showered last…

…

I close the bathroom door behind me and start stripping down. I go to start preparing the water, but then I stop in my tracks… _Wait… Hot or cold? I'm reaching for the cold, aren't I?_

Then suddenly, thoughts of Hiccup flooded my head. _Oh… I had forgotten about his words… _I start turning the hot knob. _But he had said that everyone has to meet in the middle. _I turn the cold knob equally, maybe a little more so I can get used to it. I step in and close the curtain behind me.

_I've never realized how cold my skin was on the outside, _I lather some shampoo on. _I guess that explains why it's so pale… _After letting it set, I stand under the Luke-warm waterfall and let it shower me in the world's balance. _Hiccup… Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for giving me this advice – and I'm truly sorry for forgetting your words in that brief time… but thanks to you, I can think clearly now and try to work through this._

I finish up in the shower by conditioning and body-washing. As an idea pops into my head, I stumble out of the shower carelessly and wrap a towel around my waist. I run out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. Grabbing a pen and paper, I start composing a letter to Hiccup… When I finish, I take a whole other stack, tuck it in a folder, and clip my pen to the edge.

After getting changed into any clothes left in my closet, I rush downstairs, grab my possessions, and hurry out the door. _I hope I'll last until school starts… _It's dark out, so his dad won't be there. When I step onto Hiccup's lot, I set my stuff down on the grass. _Wait, if his dad isn't here, I can't get inside. Hiccup's leg is broken, so he can't let me in on his own… _I observe the outside of the house… _Oh, Hiccup's window…_

Carefully, I clamp my mouth on the letter and brace my hands onto the wide oak in the yard. Hand after hand, foot after foot, I climb the tree higher and higher… _Don't look down, don't look down… _I look down. _Great going idiot – I told you not to look down… _I make it in front of Hiccup's window and sit on a sturdy branch, wrapping my legs tightly around it. _Well, at least you got to climb a tree like you wanted to… _I push up on the bottom of his window and slide it open. Then, I fold the letter into a precise airplane, and let it fly into Hiccup's room, landing on his bed. I give a pleased smile at my work, but then it turns solemn…

"Bye, Hiccup…" My voice wavers "I'll see you when school starts…" I wipe a tear and tell myself not to let anymore come… "I'll write ya, buddy."

After saying by good-byes to Hiccup, I started to look for somewhere to stay… and luckily, when we were moving into this neighborhood, we happened to pass an abandoned barn in the wheat field…

_I guess I could use a place with a nice view…_

I smirk to myself.

* * *

**So peeps, I need some help on deciding Jack's new home:**

**- At school dorms (It'll have to be a special school but I have no idea how to explain it. And it's the school that they are going to attend anyway.)**

**- New parents (Jack might move away again, his new ones might move in with him, or *A slim chance* I might make him live with Hiccup, but that'd be awkward to be like brothers... you know.)**

**- He lives on his own (I'm sure there's other ways to do this but the only one I know of right now that won't cause too much commotion in the future is that he finds an abandon home *Like in the wheat feild acres or something*)**

**If you have anymore, please let me know... I'm having a really hard time deciding so I need your help, please respond as soon as you can or I'll just try to manage.**

**Thank you for reading~ (If you did, I know it's agonizingly boring.) See you in the next chapter! (Which also might be boring) Hehehe... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**To : Yes. I plan to put the other important characters in the story as soon as I can, but it just wouldn't make sense to put them in while these chapters are so dramatic for Jack. Well actually, I really need help on which characters will play which roles:**

**-A jock/bully**

**-A nice jock**

**-A quiet girl**

**-A seductive girl**

**-A girl with a short temper**

**-A goth**

**-An art teacher **

**-A sports coach**

**-The school chairman/woman (They own the school or they're the main boss) (They're nice)**

**You can use characters from other disney/pixar/dreamworks movies as well. If you don't feel like sharing ideas, that's ok, I have a plan B. Thank you!**

* * *

**Hiccup**

_Make it stop… I'll probably have a heart attack if this continues any longer… _My fast-paced heart hasn't ever stopped since _Jack had… gotten fairly close to my li – I mean, face…_ When he ran, he left me here with rose-red creeping to the surface of my skin. I felt extremely overheated even though I wasn't under the covers… And not to mention that my abdomen had decided to do summersaults…

As I tried to regulate my breathing, I attempted to shift my sitting position more onto my pillow. _O-Ouch! Oh… Hey, it's that pencil that I forgot to remove._ Carefully, I twisted around to my pillow and dug into the case. As I feel the utensil, I swing it out in triumph.

"Aho ho ho!" I truly laugh from the bottom of my stomach. "I've got'chu now, my –" I stop as I realize what color it is… It's just a regular pencil, but it's painted blue on the wood. _Jack… It's Jack's pencil. The one he used to draw all those… Pictures. Those dark pictures… _I set the pencil on my bedside table, and turn to the other side to get my crutches – but they're not there…

_Oh I forgot… Man! I really wanted to see those pictures! _I swiftly swing myself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Dad!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "Can you get my crutches?!" After a few seconds, I hear rapid stomps up the stairs and my door slams against the wall. My dad's head is faced down, yet his eyes move up to glare at me with death in his eyes…

"Suuure," he says sarcastically." It's not like I've been up all night, _working _or anything…" His smile reaches his ears and makes him look insane… I mean like, seriously, somebody should lock him up. "But since I love my son so much," he tosses the crutches next to my bed. "Here are your crutches. Now leave me alone." He slams the door behind him.

"Well," I bend over to receive my crutches. "Somebody's grouchy…" I stand up with one leg and place the crutches under my arms. _I bet he thinks I'm useless or I'm too weak to do things myself… _I look down. _Stupid leg._

As I walk towards the trash bin, I see shades of black, grey, and very little white. Bracing myself on the nearest furniture, I slowly bend down and gather all the paper. When I stand up, I sit in my desk chair and start thumbing the pages…

The first one was a chair with a pitch black background. The second was a giant, black, oak, but the sky was a dark grey. In this one, there seems to be an outline of the moon… _Or is it the sun_? I flipped to the next one. This one was just all black, it way as well have been construction paper, but I looked closer. Near the top there was a little white circle about a millimeter in diameter.

_Huh…? What is this supposed to mean? _I leaned back to try and shift my focus on the picture. _Inside this picture… There only exists the color black, but a speck of white. _I struggle to analyze… _In a world where only darkness exists, there is a place where light always sits… _I set those aside, revealing a very light drawing.

The sketch only had the light marks of a person… It seemed like the first step in drawing somebody. I flipped to the next one. It looked similar, except one step farther. _Did he mess up on the last one…? I have a feeling that he's never drawn a person before. _I thumb to the next. It's like the first one as well, but it's _two _steps ahead…

After that, something clicks in my head, and I start flipping the pages like a pad of sticky notes… Page after page, drawing after drawing, the sketches become more advanced and appear like a movie screen… As each drawing approaches, they start revealing more and more of the person's features.

_The person is drawing… _They keep on flipping. _They lay on the ground, and there sits a kit next to them. _The sketches continue their message. _The person has short hair… They have a small frame… _They start on the features. _This person is… _Last page.

_Me._

In awe, I take the last page and bring it closer to my face. It wasn't all the way complete, but it was pretty good. _I'm guessing he took the final version… _

Realizing what I had just thought, my eyes widened in shock and my face turned pink. _W-wait. W-Why would he take the complete one with him…? It's not like he had intended to draw me and keep it or any- _I trailed. _You idiot! Why do you think he'd start drawing it in the first place?! Of course he wanted to draw you!_

_Shut up moron! Now I can't breathe because of you! _My faced turned redder as I clutched the drawing. _Whatever Hic, just forget about it. _I can't. _Why would he draw a picture of me…? I don't know, just try to forget about it… I can't_. I gently store the pictures in the top drawer. _I won't._

Satisfied with the browse through Jack's drawings, I had decided to draw some more of my own… _He drew me… Isn't that weird? _But then I remember that morning… _Oh, but I drew __**him **__yesterday, so I guess it just makes us fair…? But I had a reason for drawing mine… I look at him as somebody really important to me. I don't know why, though – I guess it's because he was the only one who ever sat next to me for that long? He was the only one who took his time for me? _I sketch a light oval. _He waited for me to wake up at the hospital… _I start drawing a frame of a person… _He came back the next day to return my book… _I dash lines to look like staright locks of hair. _He kept me company yesterday.. _I draw the hoodie. _He played with me, ate with me… _I come to a slow stop on the line. _He drew with me. _The person on the paper; _he looks familiar… that's because you drew Jack, dimwit._

_I know._

As I finished one drawing after another, my desk became crowded with Jack. There was not a single one done half-heartedly, all were serious but with smiles. I just kept going and going, and I couldn't find myself stopping anytime soon, until –

"Hey son," my dad slammed the door open happily. "dinner's ready. It's homemade pepperoni pizza…" I was instantly caught off guard and leaned backwards. I almost fell, but then I realized my drawings were in plain sight and I leaned back to cover them… My face burned crimson…

"W-what?" I see the plate in his hand. "Oh, ok – sure. Gimme gimme gimme…" I reach one arm towards him but kept the other and my chest over the desk. "Mmmm pizza, yay." I laugh nervously.

"Son," he walks over to me and sets the plate on a cleared part of my desk. "Are you hiding something?" _Whaaaaat? Pshh! No, of course not! _"Is it…" he lowers to a whisper; "something inappropriate?" _… I'd think not… Wait Hiccup! Did you just hesitate?! – Of course not!_

"Of course not, father." I say tactlessly. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Well son, I don't know if I've had the talk with you yet, but you're getting to that age where- "

"Ok, ok stop," I stuff my head into my arms. "I get it, I get it. But no, It's not."

"Then let me see what you're hiding."

"-I'm not hiding anything! I'm just resting on my desk, there's nothing I'm covering or anything!" He stares at me, unconvinced.

"Why would you get out of your bed to rest on the desk?" _…He's got a point… _"Get up, Hiccup."

"No thanks," I fake a yawn. "I'm getting kind of sleepy, so I think I'll just-" He forcibly lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder…

"Hiccup…" I'm assuming he's taking in the sight… "What are these…? Are these," _don't say it. _"drawings of the kid across the street? The _boy _across the street?" _Damn… _He sets me down so he can face me. "Are you… _obsessed _with him?" _Excuse me? _"Like maybe to the point where you draw hundreds of pictures of him…?" He furrows his brows in disbelief.

"Heh," a light laugh. "Stoick, get a hold of yourself, of course he isn't into guys!" _... 'obsessed'? _"Why would he do such a _disgraceful _thing? _'Disgraceful'? _"That's too _disgusting_ to even think about, Stoick! Ha ha ha~!" _'Disgusting'? _

"I know." He looks down, surprised at my intrusion on his self-conversation… "I know I'm disgusting, I know I'm disgraceful… I know… that I'll never be able to meet up to your expectations." I look him dead in the eye. "I know I'll never be _you, _but that's okay… because I don't want to be the type of person who calls others disgusting or disgraceful… I don't want to be a person who assumes others' business… I don't… No, I _won't… ever, _judge a person on my assumptions when they should never even exist in Truth's book." He stares, shocked. "I won't be you dad. _I won't meet up to your expectations…" _I shut my mouth immediately, realizing what I said… Ashamed, I turn around and gaze at my drawings. "Please leave, dad. I lost my appetite…"

The door shuts behind me, and so I start packing the pictures away… _What… What if I __**am **__obsessed…? _I stabilize on my crutches and head for bed.

_My dad… He won't ever accept me for who I am… Will he? _I lay down, covering myself with my comforter. _He'll always be against me, and so I'll always be alone… Alone… I'm so lonely. _

_Jack… I'm so lonely without you… Where are you, are you going to visit again soon? _I remember the last time I saw him… _Ah but, that last time was quite… awkward… He might not come back for a while… How long will it be, though?_

_Jack? _I'm dozing. _Ah, Jack? Are you near? _My eyes start closing on their own, but I see a shadow through my eyelids… A shadow outside the window… Then, softly, I feel something land on my bed covers just as the figure leaves.

I force myself to open my drowsy eyes and sit up. _There's a paper plane at my feet… _I struggle to reach for it without moving my legs, but luckily, because of my well-stretched hamstrings, I can grab it. As I sit upright, I gently unfold the airplane.

_'Dear Hiccup,_

_First of all, I want to thank you for enlightening me. Second, I needed to let you know that my parents have abandoned me and left me all alone, but I don't want you to tell anyone - please don't tell anyone, I'm doing fine._

_Well anyway, you're going to be the only one that knows this, so I need you to tell anybody who asks about it, this fib. Tell them that my parents and I have moved to another part of town, but don't worry, I'll be going to the same school as you when fall comes... _

_When I wrote this, I had planned on living in that old abandoned barn in the field. If it turns out that I can't live there, I will give you another visit. Overall though, I don't want you to fret, because I'm going to visit you every day this summer until you heal up. I mean, what kind of __**friend**__ abandons another? -Heh. _

_Jack.'_

_…_

I fold it back up carefully… and nod in understanding. _See you then, bud. I'll miss you when you're gone… _A warm smile creeps through my lips as I drift off…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peepsels, just wanted to let you know that I meshed both parts of Chapter 5 together so it wouldn't count as two seperate chapters... Plus, it really bothered me to have them completely different lengths compared to the other chapters. I generally try to reach between 2,000 and 2,500 words a chapter... I like to go into detail.**

**Anyway, let me know if you want jack to stay at his new home - and just in case you did, I planned everything out in this chapter for him.**

**Well, carry on then and enjoy~**

**-PSYCHO. -.-**

* * *

**Jack**

"Just my luck," I smile widely. "There's nobody here, so I guess nobody would mind if I bunked." I look around the wide barn and take a deep breath. "Yep, it's definitely abandoned."

The barn was tall, but sturdy. Inside there was a loft and some hay on both levels, but most worn away. Slowly, I drag my bags and I towards the ladder. _I guess I'll just sleep and store everything up here… How the heck do I get these up there, though…? _I look around the structure, trying to create ideas… but then my eyes scan across an old rope that hangs on the wall.

_Perfect. _

After I retrieve the rope, I climbed up the loft carefully. Once up there, I threw the rope over a wooden beam just on the edge, yet above, the loft. Then carefully, I leaned over and tied it securely. Finished with my doing, I start to climb back down the ladder, and tie the carry on to the other end of the rope.

For three bags worth, I continuously pull my possessions onto the loft by rope… _I think I'll keep it that rope there, it might come in handy at some point. _After completing my first task, I carry on to the next one. _But now, where am I going to sleep? I'm fine sleeping up here, but I don't know whether I should sleep on the bare wood or attempt to make a bed of hay…_

_That, _was when I realized that I hadn't thought this through…

_If I stay here, I'm going to have major hygiene problems… but I can only manage with living here at this point – I don't know where else to go… I don't really want to have a new family at this moment… I just want to see if I can hold off for three years, until I'm eighteen. _

Pushing the thoughts aside, I start to gather hay, and though I know I'll it regret later, I feel like sleeping in something somewhat cushioned. So for the time being, I'm just going to have to deal with it.

* * *

There's no light to wake me up, but I woke up on my own. _I'm starving… I still haven't eaten since… When was it, exactly? When I was at Hiccup's? Ugh, I don't know how I'm supposed to do this… But I guess it's time I should._

Sitting up dazedly, I try to focus on my surroundings. In the corner is where I keep all my belongings, except for my folder… and on the other side is where I attempted to make a bed for myself, although it was completely uncomfortable.

_Hmm… What do I need to do today? _I start to list things in my head as I grab my folder. _If I'm going to stay here for a while, then I'm really going to need to fix up this place… but then what are my priorities? _I uncap my pen and pull a sheet of paper out. _Well, in order to get **anything **I need, I'd need to have money… So… I have to get a job… _For some reason, I write that as the title of my to-do list…

_After I get enough money, I need to start getting food to last me until I'm ready to move out of here. Next, I'll need pocket change to do laundry at a town Laundromat. Third, I really need a home-made shower or a bed… Which one first…? _I know this is disgusting, but as a guy I believe that sleeping is more important, so I write down 'mattress' on the third bullet. _I hope there's some sort of town bathroom of the sorts – or maybe if there's a pool somewhere around town, I can shower there…. But if worse comes to worst, I'll have to ask… Hiccup if I can borrow his... shower._

Unwillingly and unconsciously, my face starts to heat up. _Wh-wha?! What's going on?! Why is my face so – hot?! _I try waving the collar my sweatshirt to cool me off. When that doesn't work, I try stretching my cheeks out. _Why is my face so warm? And not mention my heart but, it's beating so rapidly I think it might burst… _I collapse back onto my 'bed' and try to cool my thoughts.

_What made me plunge into this state? Am I just having some sort of physical attack…? _I trail back to my earlier thoughts. _Get money, save food, buy mattress, ask Hiccup – _My face burns with embarrassment. _What?! It can't be that – that's just bizarre… Why would my body react like that on its own, even if I didn't want it to? _

As I strain to calm down my pounding heart, I try to figure out the answer… _I-I react like that because I'm… e-embarrassed? Worried…? About what, though? H-his… His opinion? Of what – me? _My heart fights against my chest… _Why would I worry about that? I care what he thinks of me? But why?_

_Why does a person care what another thinks of them? They don't want to be pushed away with what one thinks of them… so instead, they want to be accepted?_

_… I want to be accepted by Hiccup?_

_…_

My heart slows… My face cools… and so I sit up and retrieve my list. _I… _My head is too clouded, but I still try to push through. _The list, Jack… Focus on the list. _I rub my temples and squeeze my eyes shut in concentration. _Money, food, mattress… shower…. _I continue. _Should I remodel the barn?_

Relaxed, I open my eyes and take a glance around the barn. _The walls could use some painting, and it would be nice to have some furniture…. I have no clue how I should do it, but it seems like it'll be fun._

As I jot down the last bullet on my list, I reach for the can of peanuts beside my bed and scarf down a handful. _This should be good enough for now. Maybe at this rate, I can portion it until I earn money for more food… but where can I get a job at? _Having been blessed by the gods, a lightning bolt strikes me with an idea. _Maybe I should go ask Hiccup…_

Enthusiastically, I jump up from my resting position and grab my folder, pen and a pair of clothes… _I'm gonna need a shower while I'm out, whether it's at Hiccup's or not... _And so with great timing, my cheeks tint with warmth.

**Hiccup **

"Feed me~! Feed me, papa! I'm so hungry~!" _It was a bad choice to skip dinner last night… _and to make up for it, I actually need to annoy my dad until he makes me more food… "Dad…!" I pause and throw off my covers. "Dad! Can I have milk?!"

"Shut up you big baby! Get it yourself; I'm trying to sleep here!" _Aww, daaaangg… My bad… He must've worked late last night. _I sigh heavily as I brace my crutches in front of me and stand up on my good foot. Lately, I had thought that drinking milk would be a good idea considering the calcium for my leg, _but I guess oranges would work, too… _And so as I start to limp my way out the door and towards the kitchen, I suddenly hear the doorbell ring.

"I'm coming!" I scream hoarsely as I carefully step down the stairs. "It might take an hour, but I'm coming!"

Once reaching the main level, I stagger over to the door and open it widely… Before me stood a white-haired boy with beautiful blue eyes. In his hands he held a folder and some clothes.

"Jack?" I smile widely. "Awesome; you came! I was getting tirelessly bored without you…" Eagerly, I grip his wrist and drag him inside… but realizing I did so, I immediately pull back and look down as a blush hues at my cheeks. "S-so why did you come today? Did you want to do something?" I look up at him sheepishly, but his head's turned the other way. _Uh… _There's a slight tinge of pink on his ears…

"I… I need your help…" He turned back, but with his eyes averted. "Do you know anybody who would be hiring a fifteen-year-old?" He glanced at me for a second, but returned his gaze back to the wall.

"Hmmm…." I contemplate in thought. "I don't know, but we can check on the computer – it's in that little office area over there." I point to a corner with some bookshelves, a desk, and a chair. "I'll be over there in a sec. I'm just gonna get a glass of milk real quick."

As I walk into the kitchen and grab a mug, Jack takes his things and sets them next to the desk. When he types into the search engine, he hollers over his shoulder. "Do I click on the first link?" He asks as I pour my milk half full.

"What does it say?"

"'Now Hiring: Get a job in the town of Corona, Arendelle or –'"

"Yeah sure, click on that one." I take a sip of my milk as I walk over to Jack and the computer. " Scroll down, please." I look over his shoulder.

"Oh, ok…" he said as he dragged the bar down slowly. " How about this one?" He turned his head to face me, causing us to be just a few millimeters apart from our noses. "U-uh…" He squeaked silently.

"Uh… Hey, Hiccup!" He turned back to the desk and brought his folder out. "Can.. Can I use your shower…? Please?"

"Sure, help yourself." I step to the side as he stands up and takes his clothes upstairs with him. "I'll take over and jot down ones that will hire at your age."

"Thanks," he utters somewhat softly.

* * *

After listing many job options, there was a few that stuck out to me… _Waiter, Toy-maker's apprentice, farm assistant, ice-rink Zambonier… That last one was awkward…_

_Well it seems that the farm assistant job is held near the wheat field, the toy-maker's apprentice is next to the high school we'll be attending, and the ice-rink is over next to that as well… And the waiter job stuck out to me because I thought it would be… adorable… to see Jack in a uniform… Sue me. _

_Besides that, I think that I could use a job, too… Maybe I can help out Jack for the time being, at least until he's ready to get somewhere stable and suitable for him. I'd offer him to stay here with me – but my dad would end up knowing and probably call an orphanage or something… _I sigh deeply. _Oh well. I guess I should just get this list up to Jack._

Once I've dragged my way up the stairs sluggishly, I shift the list in hand and knock on the door.

"Hey, Jack." I say close up to the door and somewhat deafeningly. The shower jets were pretty loud so I have to speak up. "Jack. I have your list done…" _… He's been in there for a while now… Wait. Wh-What if something happened?! What if he drowned under the jets or slipped and hit his head?! _I started to panic. _Oh god oh god, oh god… What do I do? – I'll tell you what not to do; don't just stand there! _So, in preparation, I lay my crutches against the wall, take a few slow steps back, and recklessly I throw myself at the door, busting it open.

"Don't worry, Jack!" I shout while my face is kissing the ground. "I'll try my best to get you to safety! I'm crawling my way -" I try to sit up, but then I bump into a wet figure… I slowly looked up to meet eyes with an oceanic blue.

"U-Uh…" he sputtered as his hand clenched on the towel around his waist… His eyes were wide open in frozen shock, and his mouth was slightly agape. _Aw man… No dude – don't do that… _My cheeks warms as my eyelids close half way… _Don't make my heart ache like this… not with the water droplets sitting on the surface of your skin like that… Not with your hair dripping ever so slowly… Don't do that. Don't stand in that way, Jack… Don't make that face. _Barely noticing, I feel my face scorching crimson and my gut twist within my abdomen… _Jack… Don't do this to me… _

* * *

**So... How'd you like the ending? Great right? I know.**

**Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what job you think Jack should have... and I apologize for the weird way of naming them off... Whatever -.- Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack**

No doubt my face is flushed rose… This is really the worst case scenario I could've imagined…

* * *

_Huh…? _I hear a slam beside me and I instantly turn to the door._ W-What?! _Down below me lay a green-eyed boy, face smashed into the ground._ H-How did Hiccup get in here?! And why is he on the ground like that…? _

"Don't worry, Jack!" He struggles to get into an army-crawl position. "I'll try my best to get you to safety! I'm crawling my way -" He tries to prop up, but he crashes into my leg… Slowly, he scans up my body to meet my eyes.

"U-Uh…" _D-Did he just check me out?! _My hand tightens around the towel on its own. _What if he saw?! God, that's so embarrassing… _My eyes don't leave his face as I watch his cheeks warm and his eyelids close half way… _What the – is he embarrassed?! Like hell he should be! I didn't bother him while I was in here, now did I?!_ I lean my stance onto one foot and try to avert my eyes. **_I _**_should be the one embarrassed, so why is __**his **__facescorching crimson…? _I sneak a peek… _He looks like he's going to overheat if he's like that any longer… _I have to do something, and like, right now because I need to get dressed.

"Get out of here you prick!" I give a solid swing of my foot towards his underbelly and kick him out the door, slamming it behind him. Promptly, I lean my back against it and heave a resonant sigh… _He… He saw me half naked…. _All across my cheeks and from ear to ear, singes a scarlet contour. I try to cover it with my free hand, but _it's no use. Don't do that to me Hiccup…_

**Hiccup**

_I… What did I just do…? _Or should I be asking myself: _What __**was**__ I going to do? _I clutch my gut. _I can't believe he literally kicked me out of the bathroom… I mean, we're both guys so I'm not really a pervert… Right? I wasn't going to do anything…_

I reach for my crutches which prop against the parallel wall in front of me. _I guess it was still kind of stupid to think that he'd drowned under the shower like a turkey… _I carefully stand myself up on my feet, bracing myself on the wall. _Wait… Where's the list?_

While examining all over the hallway's floor, I then realized that… _I must have crashed the door open when it was still in my hand… and if I went in with it but came out without it… Then… Well, that means that Jack has it now. I guess that's good; my door smashing wasn't for nothing. _

Once returning to my room, I sit on my bed and take out my sketchbook to attempt on passing the time… but soon after I do, the bathroom door opens. Shifting my attention to the noise, I watch as Jack strides in with his clothes and towel. He avoids eye-contact but I try to make conversation with him anyway.

"U-Uh… Hey Jack," I say nervously. "Which job do you think you like most? I-I circled the ones that caught my eye so…" He lets out a quiet sigh, making me trail off my sentence. Then suddenly, he spins right on his heals to face me.

"So…" He smirks devilishly. "I see you're eager to help me get a job, huh? So eager as to walk in on me while I was taking a shower?" He scoffs. "Well I guess it's not surprising, since _nobody _can resist this body…" He trails his hands down his sides in a… seductive way, making my face burn rose. He tilts his head up to glance down at me questionably. "Don't believe me? Then I suggest that you should probably ask Hiccup Haddock, he'll tell you the same thing." He looks at me with his sly grin increasing. "There's no doubt about it. His face turns scarlet whenever he sees…" Mimicking a shy girl stereotype, he bites his lip as he looks over his shoulder at me. "I guess it can't be helped though…" _Damn, Jack… You better knock it off or else I really will attack you. _I flinch in shock at my own thoughts and my face singes brighter. _W-What…? Nothing. Don't worry about it Hiccup, just forget about it. _I avert my eyes from Jack and try to calm down my pounding heart… and _that's_ when he cracks up laughing, but immediately after, he tries to stop himself.

"I think I might like the one involving the ice-rink." He changes the subject while straining to calm down his laughing. When he's done so, he sits cross-legged on the carpet. "I mean, it'd be nice to work there for cooling off during the summer time, and it pays well." He takes the towel and ruffles his hair to dry it. "Plus, I'd be at one of my favorite places."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask softly. I still hadn't passed the earlier subject.

"Well, I really like the ice-rink because I used to spend most of my time there when I was alone…" He pauses in contemplation. "I used to play ice hockey a lot. I loved sliding along the ice on the blades and swing the stick at the puck carelessly." Delicately, he smiles to himself as he spaces off. "That was when I was free to think whatever I wanted and not give a damn about the world around me… That was when I could be myself and let go… I didn't need anything else." He stopped abruptly and let his smile fade unwillingly.

"Or so I thought."

"I thought there was nothing else to need at that time… I thought that I could get through on my own." He silently gazes at me, but probably unconsciously. "I didn't know that there were things like you – I didn't know what laughing was until you broadened my horizons… I didn't _want _to know… until you showed me that I did." He looks down suddenly, realizing he's been staring at me.

"…I see… but I see that that's the past now…" He peeks at me as I struggle to find encouraging words. "I may have… changed your view of things, but what I fret over now is if I can continue to help you with what you ask for…" I fight for the right things to say. "I don't like that expression you have… I don't feel that it suits you, but I don't know what to do. You think so well of me, but I haven't done anything. All I can do is watch…" I found the words. "but what I really want to do is just see you smile – just like when you thought of playing hockey… I want to make you smile just like that, but how can I?" _It's no use. _"I'm just merely a detour on your path."

"Nobody likes a path laid out for them." He smiles at me tenderly. "But thanks, Hiccup." He flicks the list in hand and continues to scan it. Meanwhile, I'm feeling my face go numb from overheating.

"So… yeah. I think I'll take the one where I resurface the ice with the Zamboni." He hands the paper back.

"Wait, you know what a friggin' Zamboni is?" I ask, no longer engulfed in the past conversation. "I just circled it because there was ice involved in the job…"

"It's the machine that they use to go over the ice and clear all the marks out with. Nonetheless, I think that you should get a job, too."

"Really?" I stare at the list, trying to see one that suits me. "Which one?"

"A waiter." He remarks bluntly. "Sometimes they wear these really… _attractive _uniforms." The white-haired jerk leers at me. "And since you're forever alone, I think it would be helpful towards getting you a girlfriend." My face tints pink.

"W-well maybe I don't want a girlfriend!" I try spitting out a defensive comeback, but he just bursts out laughing. "Shut it!"

"Sorry, sorry," he wipes imaginary tears from his eyes. "But that was just too cute." _Uh… _"I mean…" He searches the walls for his thoughts. "You should be the toy-maker's apprentice. Since, you know, you can't really do much with your leg anyway. But besides that, I think you're really good at drawing, so maybe you can design some stuff. It'd be nice for you, and it's only part-time." He falls on his back and stares at the ceiling. "It could be a good career choice for the time being. That _is, if,_ you want to be in the art category when you're older.

"Uh… I guess so…" I pause. "Well, actually, I don't know what I want to be when I'm older. I haven't really had the chance to explore new ideas because my dad's always geared me towards other things…" I glare at Jack bluntly, but it's more for my dad. "Like wrestling…" For what seemed like forever, I ended that note with a serious silence.

Until we both spat out in a laughing fit.

"Ha! Psh~! Like that'll ever happen!" Jack voiced in-between laughs. He holds his gut in attempt of holding back.

"Whoa there, frosty~. You better watch who you're talking about." I chuckle in short gasps.

"Heh heh, Frosty, huh?" He starts to calm down. "Uh… Hey Hiccup?" I slowly return to my composed form.

"What is it?"

"… Have you eaten today?" I look at him, confused.

"Well, I have, but not much. Actually, when you came, I was on my way to scarf down more food." He bites his lip nervously. "Do… Do you want to go get something to eat?" I offer aimlessly, trying to figure out why he's behaving like he is.

"I… I don't want to impose." _Like hell you don't even though you took a shower in my bathroom you little –_

"Don't worry about it." I smile humbly.

* * *

As soon as I placed food in front of the beast's eyes, he devoured it like it was a women… _Actually, I hope he wouldn't do that if he saw a girl… I hope he'd do that to –_

"So how is it?" I ask, pushing my thoughts aside.

"I don't really care what it tastes like – but thank you Hiccup… I was about to pass out from starvation."

"Huh?" I tilt my head curiously. "Why's that?" He slows down his eating and steers his attention towards me.

"… Did… Did you get my note?" I nod. "I barely have much food as it is, so I'm trying to portion it at a rate where I won't run out so fast…"

"God, Jack." I take a palm to the face. "You can always come here and raid our fridge _whenever_ you want." I get up slowly from the island chair without bothering for the crutches. "I mean, in your situation, it would just be cruel to even make you ask." I fill a glass up at the fridge's filter and return next to Jack. I slide the cup towards him as he cautiously glares at me...

"Are you sure?"

"Oh just shut up and drink your water." I roll my eyes and fix myself towards my food.

"… Thanks Hic."

_No problem._

* * *

"Ok Jack," I stand in the front doorway as he turns to face me. "Come back tomorrow right after my dad returns from work and then we'll head out for the job interviews. And since we'll need to have good first impressions, you'll need to take a shower…" I hesitate. "Here, again…" The sapphire-eyed boy gives a sly grin.

"Don't peek next time." My face heats up as I swing my head to avoid his stare.

"Whatever…" I mumble in a pout. "Just be here as soon as you can tomorrow… Please."

"Will do," he smiles as he turns to leave. "Good night." He waves off.

"Good night."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short guys, I don't know what happened. I guess I was painfully struggling in the beginning and end... The middle was just kind of fun to type so I pretty much zipped through it. **

**But anyway, thanks for reading and I hope that I can force myself to friggin' release better chapters... I just want to get to the fluff and drama of high school life, but I'm having trouble transitioning a month of summer to to fall... I want to get there quickly, but I don't know what type of impact it'll put on Hiccup and Jack's bondage, so... Yeah. -.-**

**Anyway;**

**-PSYCHO OFF~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, I'm going t****o say this now while I can:**

**This story is just a small piece to a greater one.**

**After this story, 'A Frozen Warmth', and two others are completed, they will all merge into the main one where stuff gets good and it's full of fluff. This great series will be called "Corona Academy", and you'll see why.**

**Notice: There could be a slight chance that I might publish an extra story to merge into the main one as well before writing it... Probably. Most likely.**

**WARNING: I'm going to rate "Corona Academy" M to be safe for future events.**

* * *

**Hiccup**

"Dad!" I holler. "I'm going to a job interview today! I'll be back… Err, um… I don't know when I'll be back! It'll probably be late because I'm handicapped, so… Bye!" I take the last bite of my cereal and chug down the remaining milk just as a knock sounds on the door. Luckily, my leg has been feeling better so I've decided to just walk on it while it's in the brace. And so with that, I hobble to the door and open it in a hurry to see the one and only Jack Frost.

"Morning Hiccup," he smiles earnestly. "There's… no need for me to take a shower here… I already took one at the pool this morning.

"Oh, cool." I say, shutting the door behind me. "Then are we ready to head out now?"

"Uh, sure but…" He grins slyly. "Would you like me to carry you all the way there?" Surprised at the sudden remark, my cheeks heat up with embarrassment, but then I realize that he's just messing around and punch him in the arm. He lets out a short laugh. "Heh, heh… but seriously, it's going to take us forever to get there…"

"I know, I know… That's why I'd planned us leaving early. I mean, there's another way but I rather –"

"Oh?" He tilts his head in interest and smirks. "What is this 'other plan' that you're thinking about?" I lower my head sheepishly, but without breaking eye-contact.

"Oh, uh… Heh… I have a bike in the garage, but I can't ride it, so… Well, you see…" I twiddle my thumbs. "The bike has pegs on the back wheels and so… I was thinking that maybe, you could ride the bike… and, um…"

"Huh? That's it?" He asks, somewhat disappointedly. "Well if that's all then I don't mind riding your bike and letting you hitch on back…" He drags me to the garage door. "Do you have some sort of opener so we can get it out?" I hesitate, trying to decide whether this is a good idea or not…

"… Uh, yeah. Right here." I turn to the side of the garage door and type in a code to the garage pad. As the door opens agonizingly slowly, we duck our heads and enter before it's even done. Long behold, in front of us sits a midnight blue bike with white streaks, and a black seat matching the handle bars.

"Ready?" He grins as he takes his place on the bike and grips the bars. "Hop on."

"U-Uh… Ok…" Carefully, I try to avoid touching Jack as I stand my broken leg on one of the pegs first. Then, while bracing myself with the back of the bike, I try to hop on and put my other foot in place… but I don't have enough support to push up.

"Stop being ridiculous, Hiccup. Did you plan to hold the back of the seat while riding, too? Just hold on to me already!" He demands impatiently. _U-Uh… Okay, then. _Gently, I clutch my hands on the sides of Jack's waist and pull myself up… Nearly losing balance at the sudden movement, I rapidly wrap my arms around Jack's neck. He coughs a choke.

"O-Oh… Sorry, Jack." I move my hands to brace on his shoulders instead. He doesn't say anything, but gives a slight chuckle and rides out of the garage.

After closing the large door, we head off into town for the job interviews.

**Jack**

Although I was reasonably excited to see an ice-rink again for the first time in a long time, Hiccup and I had to go to his first, since he was scheduled earlier than I.

"We're here." I say, but Hiccup already knows and gets off as quickly as possible… _Well… Fine then, if it was that awkward to hold on to me. _I know I shouldn't be the one talking though, because my face hasn't cooled down since he held on to me… and I've unwillingly grown used to the warmth at this point.

"Great," he forces nervously. "Let's go in then." Without waiting for himself to calm down, he hobbles through the small front door, ringing a bell. But then me, after chaining the bike to a post, I take my time before I go in and take a long look at the toys in the window…

The first one that caught my attention was a black, cat-like dragon with green eyes. He seemed wild and free, yet clever and understanding… He was lithe-looking and appeared as very sneaky but showy. I don't know why I noticed him first, I guess it reminded me of Hiccup's cat, Toothless. I don't really like cats but… for Hiccup's sake, you know?

_That reminds me, I need to feed that little bastard when we get back… Damn… _I sigh. _Oh well, better head inside._

When I open the door to the little shop, I see a large old man sitting down and working on some sort of toy. Directly behind him stood a nervous Hiccup, I mean, he didn't even forge a word towards the guy… So I gave him a little push and spoke for him.

"Sir," the man turned. "This is Hiccup Haddock. He's here for an appointment of a job interview." I smile refreshingly, as an attractive young man always should.

"Oho ho ho! There's the boy!" He exclaimed in a thick Russian accent. "Come in, come in, sit!" He pulled up a stool and forced Hiccup down on it. "Here, have a cookie!" He pulled out a plate of chocolate chip cookies off the counter and shoved one into Hiccup's mouth.

"U-Uh…" He chokes as he finishes the cookie. "I-It's nice to meet you, sir-"

"Call me North!" He remarks enthusiastically.

"N-"

"So child, why would you like to work for me, hm?"

"W-Well…" He starts, probably unsure if he'll get interrupted again. "I like to invent things o-or you know… draw and design-"

"Perfect!" His 'R' flips naturally. "We make great team! You hired!" He wraps Hiccup in a hug and spews a deep laugh from the bottom of his round belly… _Lucky old man…_

**Hiccup**

After I finished my job interview, I tagged along with Jack to his, but I didn't go inside. It's kind of mean that I didn't, but it's just because I wouldn't be patient enough to stand through a more _professional_ appointment. Though I see that it doesn't make much of a difference, because either way it would take the hour that I just spent standing here.

Interrupting my thoughts, I hear the building's door open behind me and turn to see Jack looking as content as ever.

"So, what happened?" I ask.

"So…" He grins. "What happened is I amazingly appealed to her with my awesome muscles and aim." He flexes and then points into the distance to emphasize his sentence.

"Yeah, sure…" I say sarcastically as I start to push the bike to a small café. Jack follows.

"No actually, I'm serious." I furrow my eyebrows in question. "She had me drive the Zamboni to see if I could handle the job. It was kind of hard to get it out of the storage but once it was on the ice it worked pretty smoothly. She was pleased and said that I could leave after that." We went silent as I thought of the question that bothered me most.

"… So it took you an entire _hour _to drive that thing?" We stop at the entrance of the café and I start to chain up the bike.

"Well, actually," he looks away sheepishly. "The majority of the time we just talked about stuff in common or she filled me in on stuff about the town. After all, I _did _just move here…" He opens the door and holds it for the both of us.

"So… Were you like… _flirting _or something?" I ask softly as my cheeks grow warm.

"Psh~! Of course not! She's like, in her twenties! All we basically talked about was the school you and I will be attending." We sit down at a booth across each other.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Well, she greeted herself using the name Elsa and she shook my hand. I realized that her hands were just as cold as mine and I asked why. She told me that she stays at the rink often so she's grown used to the cold. Then she went about explaining how she ended up in that situation." He paused as the waitress asked for our drinks, I asked for a milk.

"Diet water, please." She nods.

"Please continue."

"So anyway, she told me how her parents left the rink in her care after they left for a trip. Unfortunately, they died in a plane crash and never made it to their destination…" I averted my eyes in awkward grief… "So after they passed, she was in charge of the business and her sister, Anna."

"Anna?" I ask, unfamiliar with the name.

"Yep. Elsa told me that Anna hadn't been taking it in all that well and…. Well, you know, drama from then on but anyhow – Elsa spends most of her time there while her sister goes off to school. Well, when school starts in any case." The waitress sets our drinks down and I take a sip of mine.

"So then, how'd you guys get into the subject of Corona Academy?" I refuel the conversation.

"Well, Elsa went off to mention that her aunt could've taken them in, but she had decided to take care of Anna on her own, since she was a senior to begin with." He looks into his glass as he continues. "Their aunt is the chairman's wife of the school and offered Anna to stay at the dorms, since they're known for allowing students to stay there. And although the couple who runs the school are very nice indeed, their daughter, Rapunzel is known as a snotty princess and ruler of the halls."

"So Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel are cousins?"

"I guess you could say." Jack takes a drink of his… water.

"Well then," I sigh. "I guess we'll have to buckle up for Corona Academy… but in the meantime, you and I will be working our butts off during the Summer." I end that note with a grin and chug down the rest of my drink, ready to leave.

"W-Wait," he stops me in the middle of my standing. "Were we even going to order anything or just get something to drink?" I sigh again and sit back down.

"Fine, treat's on me. What do you want…?" He smirks as he starts naming everything on the menu… _I guess it's only natural, since he barely eats at his home… What am I going to do about that, though? _I ask myself.

* * *

It's become late in the day and as Jack and I ride into my driveway, the garage door opens. Right as we stop, my dad starts backing up in the car.

"Bye Hiccup~" he waves. "I'm going to work, now! I'll see you in the morning!" When my dad drives off, Jack parks the bike in the garage and we hop off.

"I had a good day today, Hiccup." He smiles to me, purely. "I guess I'll be going now…" He starts to walk away, but then I remember my earlier train of thoughts.

"Wait, Jack." I grab his sleeve until he turns to face me. "U-Um… You know…" _I didn't think this through enough. _My face tints pink as I strain to say the words. "Y-You can basically live with me for the Summer if you w-want… I mean, if you don't want to sleep here then that's fine, but you can basically live here during the day and my dad will be deceived as it being just a hang-out…" I pause in contemplation. "E-Every day we can go to work together – since you know, they're right next to each other… and then when we're not at work, we can play video games or draw or –"

"Sure," he smiles tenderly this time. "I wouldn't want my friend getting lonely with his broken leg and all…" He grins as my face burns crimson. "Besides, you would've been late to work every single day without my help, and I wasn't planning on letting that happen." He turns and waves to me as I stare at his back. "Thanks Hiccup, I'll be back tomorrow… but you better be feeding me three meals a day!" I give a slight chuckle along with him as my face starts to cool.

"Sure thing, 'Frosted Flakes'." _See you tomorrow, Jack. _

* * *

**To Be Continued In "Corona Academy".**


End file.
